


Here Until The Last

by littlebluecaboose



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5403962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlebluecaboose/pseuds/littlebluecaboose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The simulation may be spitting out old enemies like nobody's business, but there's an unexpected ally it brings too. This time, he's out for blood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Until The Last

**Author's Note:**

> tl;dr: surprise, bitch, bet you thought you've seen the last of me

“Guys, there’s an unidentified program in the simulation and it- they- whatever it is, it’s heading your way.” Kinzie’s voice carries clearly through the simulation, even in the middle of a gunfight. It’s not going as well as it could be, if the Boss is honest. The Boss looks at their team, Pierce reloading a shotgun, Shaundi swearing under her breath as she shoots some random Brotherhood goon, Johnny with that frankly terrifying look he gets in the middle of a fight, when he’s well and truly pissed.  
None of them will ever forget what Jessica had done to the Brotherhood, and if she’s not going to show up, well, putting a bullet in Maero’s head (again) is the next best thing.  
“Could you maybe, I dunno, identify the damn thing?”, the Boss shouts. Kinzie’s told them a thousand times that she can hear just fine, even if whoever is in the simulation speaks softly, but in high stress situations like this one, the Boss really doesn’t care. What they do care about is the new program headed towards the group; if it’s a friendly, great. If not, the Saints are gonna have to split up, or at the very least, move from the cover they’re currently in, to avoid getting flanked.  
“I have no idea who it’s meant to be, but the code follows the pattern of the people brought back by your memories, so whoever it is, they don’t have a body anymore.” Shaundi rolls her eyes at that.  
“So, all we know is that it’s someone that one of us knows, but died at some point. That really narrows it down, thanks,” she snaps. They all know she’s not mad at Kinzie, exactly; she’s just frustrated with this battle, with the fact that they can’t seem to advance enough to wipe Maero off the map.  
“Well, the mystery won’t last much longer. They’re getting really close,” Kinzie says. Johnny ducks back under cover to reload and pauses to squint off into the distance. The Boss isn’t sure how he’s seeing anything; between the perpetual darkness in the simulation, and the blinding brightness of exploding Brotherhood cars, they can’t see a whole lot, and that’s without the hindrance of sunglasses.  
There’s a black car coming towards them down the pier; it doesn’t stop when it reaches the Saints, whizzing past them and hitting something with a solid thud. Maero shouts a moment later, and the Boss pokes their head up over the concrete barrier, seeing Maero pulling himself back to his feet. Whoever was driving the car has gotten out of it, but it’s impossible to make out any features against the burning monster trucks behind them. They’re small, though, and at first the Boss thinks the new program must be farther away than they look, but when they move towards Maero it’s clear that whoever it is is just a surprisingly small person- maybe 3/4 of Maero’s height, and probably only a quarter of his width.  
There’s a faint haze of glitched pixels along the person’s face, and there’s a disconcerting clanking noise whenever they move.  
“How about you fight me like a man this time, Maero? Or are you too scared?”, the person’s calls out, and the Boss freezes. The others react immediately, too, Shaundi sharing an excited glance with Pierce, Johnny poking his head up.  
The boy glances over at them, shouting “I mean, if that’s okay, Boss?”  
The Boss grins, and it’s like fucking Christmas came early.  
“Carlos, you show this son of a bitch what happens when you mess with the Saints.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like this? Hate this? Want to talk about how you don't believe in the concept of eggs? Hit me up at littlebluecaboose on tumblr!


End file.
